A brush is disclosed in NL 1 010 709. This brush is suitable for making a smear. This known brush has mutually parallel and essentially identical rows of brush hairs. A sample to be taken can be picked up in between the brush hairs. The brush hairs are all equally long. The brush hairs in this known brush all have a proximal end facing the support that is located directly on the support itself.